


A shirt adorned in pearls

by Space_deer



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_deer/pseuds/Space_deer
Summary: A year has passed and your paper is due.It's painful to write when you're about to lose the love of your life.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/MC, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	A shirt adorned in pearls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, it's really short but i hope you enjoy it.

Papers were messily spread out over the desk,  
Tear stains and crumpled edges adorned the frail documents that marked the end of your life in Devildom, your life with him.  
All the love you shared was about to become nothing but a dear faded memory. 

It was painful, the thought of never being able to see him anymore. The soft feel of his skin and the waves of defined muscle underneath it, the the beautiful melody of his voice, his soft and careful interactions with you and the way his deep saturated amethyst eyes met yours every little intimate moment. Losing all of it, all of him. 

That's when a gentle knock on the door grabs your attention, making your tears stop for a moment as you weakly pull yourself up from your seat to open the door. You made no effort to fix yourself up except for wiping away a few tears from your red face as you opened the door.

You looked up to see Beel filling up the doorway, a look of worry had knitted his eyebrows together and his Crystal eyes were focused on your puffy, tear-stained face. "Beel-" You quietly called his name before he pulled you into his big chest for a tender and warm hug. You felt safe again, pressed up against his warm chest and wrapped in his strong arms, your tears began to flow once more.  
Like liquefied pearls that decorated the soft fabric of his t-shirt.  
Beel gently picked you up and stepped into the room, sitting down cross legged on the bed with you crying in his arms.  
He began to pet your messy hair and places a few soft kisses on your head as he patiently waits for you to calm down. 

When you eventually do calm down you look up into his eyes.  
"I don't want to lose you Beel, I'm so deeply in love with you that my heart would break in a million peices if i ever lost you"  
Your voice started breaking apart in desperate cries of sorrow. "I can't live without you Beelzebub, I- I just- I Can't!"  
Your pained expression melted his heart with an ache of guilt. He gently kissed your forehead and caressed your face.  
"I'll come back for you" He promised you which he punctuated with a kiss. His soft lips met yours in a careful display of love as you could feel his sharp teeth carefully avoid biting your lips.After which he placed his forehead against yours in a soft but intimate gesture in which he looked deep into your eyes. And with a tender hand you caressed his cheek and whispered to him.

"thank you"


End file.
